


Traitor's Blood

by Squarepeg72



Series: From the Peg Board [39]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, Dark Hermione Granger, F/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Voldemort has won and Hermione now serves him. Her Master is looking for a way to break the Resistance lead by the children of the Order. Hermione is tasked with removing the Prewett’s from her time. Will she succeed?





	Traitor's Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for June’s Roll-A-Drabble in Hermione’s Haven
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/28211786707/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

“What do you wish of me, My Lord?”

“Find them and destroy them.”

“Who, My Lord?”

“The brothers. They are too strong now.”

“Where shall I destroy them. My Lord?”

“Before they become legends, my child. You have two days.”

“Yes, My Lord.”

In a flash, Hermione felt herself pulled through space and time. Only her master could send her where she was needed. Lord Voldemort never sent her where she was not needed.

_xoxoxoxoxoxo_

Hermione opened her eyes. The rafters of the room she was in seemed familiar. They looked like the rafters of Grimmauld Place. Why would her master send her there? It had been destroyed when he had found the tatters of the Order there after Hogwarts fell. She had faced her choice here. Join her master and live or join her friends and die. She had chosen life. Now she dealt in death. Her master demanded it.

Voices carried up the stairwell. “This is not going to work, Fabian,” a deep voice hissed. “There is no way we can get them out without being caught.”

“We have to, Gideon,” the other voice rumbled. “They have a little one waiting on them. Not their fault they were caught in this.”

“It doesn’t feel right,” the first voice replied. “Something doesn’t feel right.”

“It is the only chance we will have,” rumbled again. “It is the only chance they have.”

“I still don’t like it, Fabian,” the sound of the first voice faded as the speakers moved away from the stairwell. “

Hermione waited for the voices to fade before she moved. Her master had put her in the right time, but why had he put her in this place? She needed to gather more information before she moved out of this attic. Reaching in her cloak, Hermione pulled out her wand and a small mirror. She could not wander around this place looking like herself. Even if it was twenty years ago, she did not want rumors of a curly headed witch on the Order before she was born.

_xoxoxoxoxoxo_

Hermione looked around the room. Many of the members of the Order were here. If she could take them out in this time, then their children would not exist in her time. She had managed to knock out and hide a witch waiting to enter Grimmauld Place after she apparated from the attic. She used polyjuice potion to take the witch’s place at tonight’s meeting. She needed to find a way to get the Prewett brothers away from the rest of the Order. It was the only way she was going to complete the mission her master had given her. “What about the Longbottoms?” she asked the group. “What are we going to do to find them?”

“We have some information,” Gideon said, as he looked around the room. “If they are with where we have been told, it will be difficult and dangerous. We cannot ask others to come with us without informing them of the danger.”

“Who has them?” Hermione asked. “What is so dangerous about getting them?”

“The Lestrange’s have them,” Fabian answered her questions. “Bellatrix is rumored to be a master of torture, especially the Cruciatus curse. They are being kept at Malfoy Manor”

“So, how do we get them out?” Hermione asked, trying to find a way to join them. “How many people will need to go?”

“We’ll sneak in a small team.” Gideon looked around the room, assessing the members in attendance. “No more than one or two, in addition to Fabian and myself. Work quickly and quietly, and apparate them here as soon as we are far enough away.”

“I’ll go,” Hermione volunteered. “I grew up near the Manor. I may be able to help.”

“Black cloak, hair contained, speak to no one,” Gideon instructed Hermione as he watched the others leave the room. “Be here by 5 pm. We leave as soon as it is dark.”

_xoxoxoxoxoxo_

Hermione apparated back to the attic to prepare. She looked over at the witch she had impersonated. The full body bind spell was still holding. She would take care of this problem after she completed her Master’s work. A well timed _Obliviate_ and a splinching “accident “after the rescue mission turned into a disaster would explain any questions, if the poor witch happened to survive.

Hermione reached into her cloak and pulled out the special parchment all servants of the Master carried. “Beware. They come for the pair at dusk.” was all she wrote. With a wave of her wand, the parchment disappeared. Those who were guarding the Longbottoms now had time to prepare. She would rest and eat. Then she would prepare herself for her task.

  _xoxoxoxoxoxo_

“Mia, why are you doing this?” Gideon’s hissed as he walked into the parlor. “I thought we agreed you would stay away from this.”

Hermione schooled her features before she turned around. She needed to act just like the witch she was impersonating, Gideon’s fiancé. “I want to help. I’m tired of sitting and waiting.”

“You are walking into danger,” Gideon pleaded with her. “I have just found you in this mess. I can’t lose you.”

Hermione was relying on the memories she had stolen from the witch imprisoned in the attic. “Love, I am the best you have at picking locks and locating those hidden by magic.” She cupped his cheek in her hand and gently kissed his lips. “I have done this before and I will do this again. Trust me.”

Gideon rested his forehead against hers. “I know you can,” he whispered. “I’m unsettled tonight. Something doesn’t feel quite right.”

“Everything will be as it is meant to be, love,” she whispered in return. “Where is your brother?”

“Fabian is meeting us outside the Manor.” Gideon swallowed hard and grabbed her hand. “Let’s get this over with.”

“As you wish, my love.” Hermione smiled.

_xoxoxoxoxoxo_

Hermione waited behind Fabian and Gideon. They had managed to get into Malfoy Manor and reach the basement without being seen. She knew her master had other waiting for them in the room where the Longbottom’s were supposed to be found.

“They are in there,” she whispered as she pointed to the locked chamber. “Let me open the door. Then, you can get what we came for.”

“Quickly, Mia,” Fabian hissed. “It is too quiet. We apparate as soon as one of us gets a hand on Frank or Alice.”

“She knows what to do, brother,” Gideon hissed in return. “Apparate as soon as you step back from the door. Your part in this is done.”

Hermione laid her hand on the door and whispered. “It is done.” She stepped back from the door and let the brothers enter the room.

_Avada Kedavra_

“


End file.
